


let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

by arsonist



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Parapines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonist/pseuds/arsonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt at the parapines anon meme at livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

**Author's Note:**

> uh, well. this is my first time writing smut, so please be gente with me... prose is not my strongest suit, but i think i did okay in this one! they're both over 18 in this.

Dipper’s lips were really, really soft.

Norman was sure, lying here with the solid weight of Dipper’s warm body pressing him down against the unmade bed, that he was going to drown. At least, that’s what it felt like, for sure. He’d stopped breathing for a while now, his lungs (and face) burning, and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his ribcage any second, like a scene out of one of those gory horror movies. He could feel, _hear_ his blood pumping in his ears, and, well, other areas of him too. 

Dipper rolled his hips against his again, and they both groaned, Norman’s knees folded tight against his boyfriend’s sides. Dipper had already set a rhythm, for both their hips and their mouths, and Norman was eager to keep up, every brush of their tongues and clothed crotches making him dizzy.

Eventually, they broke apart for air, panting against each other’s mouths. Dipper paused his hips as well, and Norman’s leg twitched. They stared at each other’s half-lidded eyes for a moment, until Norman looked down, biting his lip. He felt his face get even redder, his skin tingling as the blush crept up his spine. He opened his mouth and looked at Dipper, then closed it and looked down again. Dipper raised his head slightly and looked down at him expectantly.

“Hey uh… I-I’ve been wondering if you could…” Norman started, his voice diminishing with each word, “maybe… Uh, s-suck me off?”

Dipper leaned in closer again. “S… Sorry, what? I didn’t catch that…”

Norman swallowed and looked up at him, holding his gaze; he tried to keep his voice steady and clear. “…ssuck me off.”

 _Ah_. Dipper’s hips stuttered as the image flashed in his mind, and he sat up slowly. Norman bit his lip again. Dipper’s cheeks were now redder than Norman’s.

“Oh… Uh, yeah. Yeah, I can… I can do that. Yeah…”

In fact, Norman noticed, the blush had spread to his shoulders and chest, rendering the light spattering of freckles on his skin invisible. Norman wanted to touch him, so he did. He ran his fingers and his palms from Dipper’s hips, up his chest and up until his shoulders, then down his arms. Dipper shivered.

“A-are you sure? You don’t… You don’t have to…”

“No, yeah… I’m… def--sure, yeah. Ok.” Dipper nodded nervously, but with determination. He’d obviously never done anything like that before, but neither had Norman. The most they’d done was jerk each other off, or rut mindlessly until both of them came. He swallowed, then said, “Um… Do you think you could, uh… Do it for me too?” 

Norman nodded quickly. Maybe too quickly. “Y-yeah.”

They both paused, looking and not looking at each other. When the silence started to get awkward, Norman spoke up. 

“So, uh… Who goes first?”

Dipper looked at him, really looked. Norman could tell he was thinking, but then the blush was back full force on his face.

“I don’t think… Either of us has to, necessarily…” Dipper kept _looking_ at him, like he was trying to say something, but without really saying it. It took Norman a few seconds, but then it clicked.

Oh.

 _Ohhh_.

“O-oh. Ok.” Dipper let go of the breath he’d been holding, and Norman bit his lip again. “…Right, we should, um…” he gestured awkwardly at their clothes.

“…Right.”

Norman sat up slightly to remove his shirt, throwing it to the side of the bed. He then moved to unbutton Dipper’s pants, while Dipper reached for his. After some fumbling and a few unsuccessful tries at undoing each other’s jeans simultaneously, they realized it wasn’t really working. Their arms either bumped into the other’s or blocked their vision. Dipper laughed nervously and removed Norman’s hands gently.

“Um, just. Let me…”

Dipper then unzipped his own pants with shaking hands, sliding them down until his knees, and then off onto the floor. The shape of his erection could be seen pushing against his grey boxer briefs. He looked up at Norman, who licked his lips unconsciously and then met his eyes. Dipper moved to undo Norman’s jeans, the zipper making him hiss at the contact. Norman lay down again and lifted his hips so Dipper could pull them off more easily, and Dipper threw the pants next to his on the floor. Turning back to him, Dipper’s eyes trailed down Norman’s happy trail, and he noticed Norman’s zombie print boxers (as well as the impressive tent he was pitching). Dipper grinned, blushing.

“Nice boxers.”

While Norman frowned, Dipper leaned down, his face lined up with Norman’s crotch. He tentatively mouthed at the base of his boyfriend’s cock.

“Shut up-- aaah, _shit_.” Norman’s hips bucked into the feeling and he gasped, the tingling sensation on his skin returning, as well as the pressure in his groin. Dipper slowly removed his mouth, and then crawled up his body to kiss him again. It was a slow kiss, one that made Norman’s heart race again and his lips try to follow Dipper’s when he pulled away, in a daze. 

“Okay…” Dipper breathed, mostly to himself. He sat up again and turned around, moving so he was almost straddling Norman’s chest, and then crawling back so they were facing each other’s crotches.

“Y-you okay down there?” he asked, shakily getting down on his elbows. Norman nodded and breathed a soft “yeah”, as he pushed down Dipper’s boxer briefs a little, just enough to pull out his hard cock. Dipper bit his lip and followed his actions, pulling Norman out as well. Norman gripped Dipper’s thighs. This was it. He could feel Dipper’s breath over his dick, and even if he couldn’t see his face, he could imagine. He could imagine him opening his mouth to give him a tentative lick...

“A-ah…”

He wasn’t imagining it. Dipper licked him again, encouraged by his reaction. Pushing down his nerves and the moan that was forming in his throat, Norman kissed the tip of Dipper’s erection and guided it into his mouth with a shaking hand. He sucked on it experimentally, while Dipper licked and mouthed at his cock from base to tip, whimpering under his breath. Dipper’s legs trembled a bit, but he felt unexpectedly and unexplainably brave, so he tried to get as much in is mouth as he could.

Norman could feel him swallow around him, and his eyes squeezed shut. He bobbed his head a bit, moaning appreciatively at the sensation. He’d been wanting to do this for a while now, but he’d never thought it would feel this good. This, Dipper’s wet, soft mouth around him, was _so_ much better than jacking off (and, if he was honest with himself, having Dipper’s dick in his own mouth was pretty awesome too).

Dipper tried bobbing his head up and down as well, but he went a bit too high and Norman’s cock slipped out his mouth with a small wet sound. Frowning, he went for it again, his mouth already slick with saliva and pre-come. It was messy and it was sloppy, but it was the best he could do.

Norman pulled Dipper out of his mouth to pant for a bit, his nose brushing against the underside of the erection. Dipper pulled Norman out slowly too, and Norman was starting to wonder if they were stopping. But when Dipper tongued at his slit, Norman saw stars.

“A-ah, shit! D-do… Do that again…”

Dipper just grinned against him, the asshole.

“…Like this?”

“Oh, f--“ Norman gripped the sheets in a white-knuckled grip, and whined, “Oh, god…”

(See, this was an interesting development, because Norman never used the F-word, not even during sex. Dipper had no problem with the word, but Norman personally didn’t like using it. And the fact that he’d had to stop himself from saying it, that Dipper had almost made him say it… well, it turned them both on more than it really should have.)

When Dipper went back to bobbing his head, Norman guiltily realized he’d been the only one getting sucked off for a while now, so he clumsily wrapped Dipper in his mouth again. With some hesitance, but feeling like he should make it up to him, he started trailing his fingers towards his boyfriend’s perineum, rubbing gently. Dipper immediately let go of his cock, gasping and leaning into the touch, and hiding his face in the space between the base and Norman’s thigh.

“Oh, fuck, fuck fuck _fuck_ , Norman, ah!”

Norman froze, and pulled Dipper out of his mouth again, panicking a bit. “S-sorry, you don’t like that? I--”

“Don’t… Fucking stop…” Dipper half panted, half whimpered, still hiding his blushing face against Norman’s pelvis and pubic hair.

Feeling a bit bolder, Norman licked at the head of Dipper’s cock and started moving his hand around the sensitive area again. Dipper moaned, and his hair tickled Norman thigh pleasantly.

“Y-yeah…”

As Norman welcomed more of Dipper’s dick in his mouth, Dipper himself made a few attempts at keeping Norman in his own mouth, but his jaw went slack. He just couldn’t concentrate from all the stimulation, and it kept slipping out. His hips began unconsciously giving short thrusts, and he felt the familiar sensation of something tightening in his groin. It kept building and building, until it reached that unbearable point, teetering on the edge.

“N-Norman, I’m… Shit, Norman, I’m gonna…”

Dipper came with a gasping, choked sound in Norman’s open mouth. Norman stroked him through it, feeling the spasms in the shaft. He turned his face slightly to the side, causing some of it to end up smeared on his cheek and chin. He resisted the urge to lick it.

Dipper panted, and when he could finally see straight again and had regained control of his limbs, he raised his head to take Norman’s still hard dick in his mouth again. Norman gasped and shuddered as he swirled his tongue against the tip, making quick stroking motions at the base. Norman hands were back on his thighs as Dipper bobbed his head up and down, up and down, up and down, using the last of his energy. Then, he tongued the slit again. Norman’s entire body tensed and curled, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Oh… Ohh… Dipper… Dipper Dipper DipperDipper fu- _uck_!”

Norman threw his head back and bit his lip, his grip on Dipper’s thighs tightening as he came in Dipper’s mouth. Dipper awkwardly tried to swallow as much as he could, choking a bit, but getting over it quickly. His arms couldn’t support him anymore, so he collapsed a little to the side, trembling slightly, his legs still uncomfortably on top of Norman, trying not to fall off the bed.

They lay there for a few moments, out of breath and still reeling from everything ( _wow, I can’t believe we just did that, wow, dude, we are totally doing it again though_ ), until Norman supported his upper body with his elbows, and Dipper twisted his torso to look over his shoulder, their eyes locking. Norman was still shuddering and panting, but they smiled at each other. And then Dipper broke the moment with a small, breathless laugh, his face a vivid shade of red.

“Dude, you’ve got… Come on your face…” he pointed in an aborted gesture.

Norman blushed as well and wiped it off with the back of his hand, looking away.

“Hey…” Dipper said quietly, and Norman looked up at him. “Made you say the F-word.”

Norman rolled his eyes grinning, and kicked lightly at his boyfriend’s arm. “Shut up, you jerk. Are you going to move, or what?”


End file.
